zutara
by liland
Summary: Zuko & Katara meet as kids and quickly become friends, little do they know their parents are ploting a treaty centering around them. will it work? even when one disapears? T because it will go past the last airbender
1. Chapter 1

1994 B.C.

Southern Water Tribe.

Sokka

"Wake up. Come on little prince, get up," Mom's soothing voice sings. I am the prince as for my dad is the leader of our tribe. Baby sister, Katara, is still sleeping, Dad, Hakota, must be out hunting with the other men of our tribe; I thought I told him to wait for me. Note to self: confront him about that.

"Good morning mommy!" I exclaim, she shushes me.

"Get dressed and go outside, your father is waiting." So he didn't leave me. As I walk out of our hut, I see Dad, in his blue and an old man wearing a red uniform. Next to him are two men, about Dad's age, one older one younger, in similar clothes. A little boy, about ten, stands in front of the older one, and a girl, about two like me, in front of the younger one. She looks evil and crazy, the boy looks nice though.

"This is my son Sokka. Sokka, this is Firelord Azulon, his sons, General Iroh and Ozai, and their children,Lu ten and Azula," father says with a smile that I think could melt the snow.

"Nie o mee ou, me nae Okka," I manage to say. I am so stupid, I think to my self, why do I sound so smart in my head and so not smart out of it. Azula tries to hide her laugher but it doesn't work. Mako glares at her and she stops.

"Why don't we let the kids play and we can talk about this inside?" Azulon says. Everyone nods in agreement. So I show them the make shift playground. Everything is made out of snow the slides and stage? Hum.

"This is what you call a playground? Back home we have a swing set, a pool, a teeter-totter, and slides. This is so lame," Azula complains.

"Now Azula Grandfather told us to be respectful," Lu ten says all knowledgeable-like. It probably gets on Azula's nerve.

-Time skip-

1990 B.C.

Fire nation Ember Island

Katara

"Sokka, look, look at me, Sokka," I cry. I use water bending to make a wave but it falls before long. I hear Azula laughing in the distance, I hate that girl.

"Azula, she is just four. I'm sure, in time, she will be a master," Lu ten says.

"Really, Mako? Do you think I will be that good?" I ask, my voice dripping with hope.

"Yes, of course, _you_, will be a master," Azula says even a penguin could have known she was being sarcastic. I frown she isn't nice at all. Sokka walks off and Azula follows. If she doesn't like him, why does she follow?

"Now where is little Zuko?" Lu ten asks himself, "There he is." A little boy comes into view. With his jet black hair is in a ponytail and red-gold eyes, he can't be more the five years old.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's so short but I wrote it and decide to keep you on the edge of your chairs.**

He trips over his own feet and has a hard time getting up. After a while, he just pouts. I run over and help him up. "Never give up," I tell him.

"Thanks, don't mind my sister she is mean to every one. I think she is the spirit of evil," Zuko says. I laugh. We practice our bending, we fall down a lot –but always help each other up. Before sunset, we are best friends and never want to say good bye.

I tell him how I have to wash Sokka's stinky laundry, and he tells me about the stupid games Azula makes him play, get the apple, save the princess, and kill the prince. After a while, Sokka and Azula join us. Dad comes and says we are to spend the night.

**Later that night third person**

Everyone is asleep. It is a quiet night, the kind of night when you can hear the ocean water lap on the sand. The clouds are dark and heavy, as if before a thunder storm. Masked figures creep into the house, in one hand a ball of fire in the other a large sack. They split up and search the house. they pass the prize jewels with out a thought, that is not what they are after.


	3. Chapter 3

They sneak around to the bedrooms. Past all the gold and silver one could want. This is not their first time around, they have done this before. One looks like the Blue Spirit another a sad clown and the last's face is so horrible that can't be described. They slipped past the kings and queens and into the kids' room. One places a hand over Katara's mouth and tries to stuff her in his sack, but she wakes up and they barely have time to stifle her scream.

**Zuko**

I hear a scream and snap awake. Someone is trying to stuff Katara in a bag. I rush to help her but I'm just not good enough. As I start to yell for help, the one in the blue mask throws a fire ball at me I only remember to dodge right before it hits me on my nose, though it hits my left eye and ear and knocks me out with the amount of pain it causes.

**Next morning**

I wake up being kicked by Azula, as always, but I don't get up, I don't yell at her or laugh or anything, I just pretend I am still asleep. I think what gives me away is that I start crying. Katara is gone; my best and only friend has been kidnapped. Why? What did I do to deserve this?

**A.N.: what is he going to do? Vote on my page**


	4. Chapter 4

**1982 b. c.**

**Katara**

**Fire Nation circus grounds**

This place is like a prison I can't do anything I want that I'm not told to do. I don't get to sleep until midnight and wake up call is at six. No not six at night, six in the morning. My only friend is Ty lee. I can't remember anything before I was at the Circus. They told me my family died when I was young and I have no one but them. I don't stay because I believe them; I stay because of the dread that they are right. I haven't seen any missing posters with me on them. They are looking for a princess though, Princess Katara. She would be about 16 now, like me, but she is from the water tribe.

"Time to get up sleepyheads," the ring master says, "get in your costumes we have a show tonight!" We all get up and get dressed. Ty lee wears a gold colored tiara, a gold shirt that cuts off at the bottom of her chest, gold leggings, and a gold skirt, her hair is pulled back in a really long braid. I have two outfits; the one for tonight's show is a sleeveless red dress with a slit that goes up to the underwear and has a silver belt, the other is white toilet paper wrapped around my body and made water proof. I only have to wear the dress when we perform for royalty, today we are performing in front of the fire lord and his family.

**Zuko**

"Mom! We are too old to go to the circus," Azula complains. Yup that is right mom is making us go to the circus. I agree with Azula I mean I am 17 and she is 18 the circus is for little kids! I mean come on mom we aren't 5 anymore! But I would never say that to her. I also would never admit to agreeing with Azula, ever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Zuko 12:15**

We arrive at the circus a little after noon. We being Mom, Dad, Azula, Lu ten, and me. And that is when Dad says he has to go. Azula and Mom say they have to go to get massages and we should go in. yeah it is my birthday and I get stuck going to the circus with my goody-two-shoe cousin! Great. Just great!

**Lu ten 12:16**

He has no clue, no clue at all. Ha ha ha. This is perfect. The only way to make this any better is if Katara was the girl the booked for him.

**Katara 6:15**

"No no no, Tara, we have a special outfit for you today," the costume designer exclaims. She hands me a skirt with two slits as high as the one on the dress and a sleeveless shirt as long as Ty lee's. When I am dressed, she puts red make up on me. Next, she does my hair. The whole thing takes until 12:19 and then I am told to go the left privet room. As I enter, I see a boy about seventeen is in there he isn't wearing anything too fancy but he doesn't look like a homeless.

**Zuko 12:17 **

I here Lu ten's footsteps wane. The room had a bed and a table. I hear a faint set of steps and can't tell if they are coming or going. The door opens and I see a beautiful young girl about 16. She has dark brown hair and blue eyes, like the ocean at night.

**bum bum bum... what do you think happens? mwahahahaha! post soon. ;p**


	6. Chapter 6

**Zuko**

She is so hot. She looks me up and down and laughs. "What?" I ask.

"You wet your pants," she says.

I look down and see that my pants are wet in the crouch. Great I meet a hot girl and my pants are wet. "Oh," I utter. How embarrassing. She starts laughing again and I join in. I love that laugh.

**Katara**

Ok I'll admit it he's kind hot. His hair is dark and rugged; his complexion is perfect except a scar on the left side of a face that kept this eye mostly closed. He is like ten inches taller than me. His clothes consist of a loose shirt and a pair of jeans. Time to do what I'm paid to do, flirt.


	7. Chapter 7

**sokka**

**southern water tribe**

i walk out of our hut my hair pulled up in a wolf's tail. over the last years sence my sister disapeared i'v grown stronger and learned to fight along side the fire prince. you know if i don't think about the fact that as soon as we find my sister he's gonna take her away, the doofis is alright of a guy. today is his birthday. i wonder what the suprize that his family was talking about is. i think lu ten said something about a "dirty circus" that they use to go to. i wonder what that is.

**katara**

**circus**

i walk forward and start to kiss him when there is a knock on the door. "what now?"

ty lee opens the curtin and says, "sorry but, the boss...wants you. now."

"i'm busy now tell him later," i reply.

"you know what will happen to me if i tell him that," she whines.

"yeah something like 'VAS DO JOU MEAN SHE'S NOT COMING ZHAT ISH UNOWESOME!'" i joke.

"yeah and you know what a perv that dude is. you've been here longer than me," she states.

"wait what does that idiot do to you?" the boy asks.

"um..." ty lee says.

"what he calls his '5 meters'. yeah right, more like a foot. HA! he just thinks he's incharge cus he has white hair and red eyes 'stud o' the ush'."

"no that isn't right-" the boy says only to be cut off by ty lee.

"so what's any body going to do about it?" she asks with a snotty tone,"any ways he wants you now no dillays."

"okay okay," i get up and start walking out. a hand grabs mine and pulls me back.

"do you girls want out of here?" the boy asks with a smirk.

"we have no where else," ty lee states.


End file.
